The Ocarina
by Kathy the Great
Summary: the story of Link I, the Hero of Time and the first to carry the Master Sword into battle.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Zelda.  Well, I would if I was Miyamoto, but I'm not.  So I don't own Zelda.

                The night was dark.  The sharp clang of horseshoes on stone pavement rung through the town square of Hyrule's capital as a tall black stallion and his cloaked rider made their way through the winding city streets to the Castle Boulevard.  Up the dusty path the horse and his master went, stopping at the iron gates of the palace.

                "Halt!"  The gate guard called.  "Who goes there?"

                From the folds of his cloak, the man produced a letter and handed it down to the guard.  "I believe you've been expecting me," he said in a voice that betrayed nothing.

                "I'll be the judge of that," the guard said.  He unrolled the letter and read it by torchlight.  "Let me see here. . . oh, yes, I believe we have!  You may pass," he said, and gave the signal to another guard on top of the gate, who started the mechanism that slid the iron bars apart.  "Give the king my regards," the guard on the ground said, but the man was already gone.

                "Who was that?" Asked the guard up top.

                The horse and rider continued up the Boulevard until they reached the castle's small front drawbridge, which was lowered.  Inside, the tired stallion was taken to the castle's stables and the man was shown to the king's audience hall.  It was not so late at night that the audience had ended for the day.

                "Your majesty!"  A page called.

                The one who had just arrived stepped forth and removed his cloak.  He was a tall, dark man, clad in black armor, with piercing yellow eyes and hair so red that he could only have belonged to the Gerudo.

                "I beg to put before you his Lordship Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo," the page announced.

                "Welcome.  I am pleased to make your acquaintance," the king said kindly.

                "The pleasure's all mine," the man called Ganondorf said all too cooly, bowing as he did so.

                "He wishes to form an alliance between the Gerudo and Hyrule," the page said to the king.

                "I believe that could be arranged," the king said thoughtfully.  "Come with me, and we will discuss terms of the agreement.  Audience is closed."  The king and Ganondorf followed another page and disappeared down the hall towards the meeting rooms.

                On the other side of the castle, Princess Zelda woke up screaming.


	2. The Forest

A/N:  Ok.  First and foremost, the disclaimer that I do **NOT own Zelda.  That disclaimer applies to this chapter and all those following, mostly 'cause I don't wanna type it again and again and again…..  Ok, now that that's out of the way, allow me to explain this here story.  This is a novelisation of OoT, kinda experimental in nature, but my friend liked it so I now offer it for your critique. ^_^  However, it is not does not stick to the game's plotline very often.  This novelisation is based on 1) the game, 2) the manga (yes there is a Zelda manga and it's quite good, only you have to read it from right to left :S), and 3) whatever my own mind thinks ought to be in the game or manga that isn't.  So, be patient with me.  lol.  I think you'll enjoy this!  Just read it.  And then review.  I'll shut up now. :D**

                "A long time ago, before spirits and life existed,"  began the Great Deku Tree.  All around the Kokiri children sat sprawled on the grass, listening to the story with rapt attention.  

                "Three golden goddesses descended upon a distant nebula, the chaos that was to become Hyrule."

                In the nearby village, a young Kokiri boy beat footsteps into the dusty dirt road, sprinting towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow with a look of urgency.  He was late!  Mean old Mido had tricked him, and now he had missed the beginning of the Great Deku Tree's story!  The Tree was like a father to all of the Kokiri, and the boy wouldn't want to upset him.  He raced to the gap in the forest that lead to the Tree's clearing, and was promptly stopped short by the same Mido.

                "What are you doing here, Link?"  The boy spat.

                "Move, Mido," the one called Link said breathlessly.

                "And why should I do that?"  Mido asked without moving an inch.  "You can't hear Father's story.  You're not even a real Kokiri!"

                "Yes, I am!"  Link said through gritted teeth.  

                "You don't have a fairy!"

                Okay, so that was true.  Link didn't have a fairy, and the rest of the Kokiri did.  "Please, Mido!"  Link was close to begging by now.

                "Let me think. . . ." Mido paused for a moment.  "Nope," he said, and gave Link a shove, which sent the tired boy falling backwards into the spring with a splash.

                "Heh," Mido chuckled to himself, then turned and walked into the path towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow, leaving Link wallowing in the water.

                "Link!"

                The boy turned to the source of the voice.  It was Saria!  Saria, his best friend!

                "What happened to you?"  She asked.  Saria was a kind girl with big green eyes and a head of green hair that somehow fit in the forest.  She was not only Link's best friend, she was often his only friend.  Mido, after all, was the leader of the Kokiri, and if he didn't like Link, the rest of the tribe would usually follow suit.

                ". . . I fell,"  Link said, picking himself up.

                "After Mido pushed you?"  Saria said.  Link looked up from wringing out his hat to meet her eyes.  She always did know exactly what he was thinking.

                "Well, who died and made him boss anyway," Link grumbled.  

                His friend laughed.  "Are you all right?"  She asked.  Link nodded.  "Then come on, let's go," she said.  They went through the path Mido had disappeared down.

                "Why weren't you there listening to the story already?"  Link asked as they walked.

                "I was looking for you," she said.  "Where were you?"

                "Mido had told me the story wouldn't start until later," Link muttered.  "I was out practicing."

                "Practicing what?"

                "Oh, didn't I show you yet?"  Link's expression turned to excitement.  "Look at this!"

                From the back of his belt, Link pulled out. . .something. . . .  "What is it?"  Saria asked.

                "It's a slingshot!"  Link beamed.  In his hand was a forked twig with a string pulled across in the formation of a slingshot.  Making sure Saria was watching, Link set a seed on the string, pulled back, and fired the seed off into the trees.

                "Cool,"  Saria said.  ". . .what are you gonna use it for?"

                "Well, I don't know," Link admitted.  "But it sure is fun!"

                Saria laughed.  "Come on, we're already late," she said, and ran off down the trail towards the meadow.

                "Hey, wait up!"  Link called, putting his slingshot away and running after her.

                "Now that their tasks were finished, the three golden goddesses departed from their new land of Hyrule,"  the Great Deku Tree was saying as Link and Saria entered the clearing.  "And at the point where they left the world, the Triforce remained as a symbol of the goddesses' power.  One triangle for Power, one for Wisdom, and one for Courage."

                "What happened next?"  One of the Kokiri asked with enthusiasm.

                "Well, then Hyrule began, and the Triforce was locked away in the Sacred Realm," the Deku Tree replied.

                "Tell us about the Sacred Realm!"

                "No, that's another story, for another day," the Tree said.  The Kokiri groaned in disappointment.  The Tree chuckled.  "Come now, if you are all very good, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

                The Kokiri brightened again.  "Run along, there's much to be done in the village, I'm sure," the Great Deku Tree said.  The children hurried off to their city, buzzing about the story they'd just heard.  Mido smirked at the still-damp Link on his way out.  "Oh, and Mido?"  The Deku Tree said.  Mido stopped short and turned around.  "Yes?"

                "Make sure that the back of the shop's arranged.  If it's not, would you be so kind as to correct it?"

                "No problem," Mido said, suddenly downtrodden.  The back of the shop, cluttered and crowded with many items, was _never arranged._

                "Thanks," the Tree said.  Mido turned and ran towards the village.

                "If it isn't Link and Saria," the Great Deku Tree, turning his attention to the two Kokiri who had just entered the clearing.  "How are you two doing?"

                "Sorry we weren't here for the story today," Link said apologetically.

                "That's quite all right," the Tree assured him.  "You musn't let Mido get to you."

                "I know. . . ."  Link said.  He looked up.  "Wait.  How did you know that Mido tricked me?"

                The Deku Tree chuckled.  "I know of everything that goes on in the forest."

                "Oh."

                "And I know of your practice with the slingshot.  How has it been going for you?"

                "Pretty well," Link said brightly.  "I hit some seeds off a tree today!"

                "That's wonderful," the Tree said.  "You keep practicing until you become an expert."

                "Will do," Link said with a mock salute.

                "And Saria, dear girl, what's new with you today?"

                "Father, if you know everything that goes on in the forest, could you explain why Mido is always so mean to everyone?"  Saria asked.

                "He's not really bad inside," the Great Deku Tree said.  "He's just unsure.  There are some things he doesn't know how to say, if you understand."

                "I'm not sure I do, but thanks just the same,"  Saria said.

                "I'll tell you both the story you missed another time," the Great Deku Tree promised.  "If you can remind me, then I'll tell it to you whenever you wish."

                "Thank you," Saria said.

                "Now, run along, surely there's work for you in the village," the Tree said.  Link and Saria nodded and hurried off back towards the town.

                The people of Kokiri Village were always taught by the Great Deku Tree, their guardian, to coexist peacefully with the forest in which they lived as well as with each other.  They were but elf-children, never growing to a physical maturity past about nine, but they shared the work, and under the guidance of the Great Deku Tree, Kokiri Village prospered.

                The village itself was hidden away far within the Lost Woods.  The Kokiri lived isolated from Hyrule's society, not knowing anything about the outside world save for what the Deku Tree told them in his stories.  The Great Deku tree was an ancient being, and Link supposed he was far more old and wise than any of the Kokiri ever thought to consider.

                That night, Link lay awake in his bed.  He had been dreaming again.  The dreams he had were never quite complete, though they always seemed to revolve around the same instance.  Tonight he had seen a white horse with two riders he didn't recognize fleeing far off into the distance.  It seemed to go with the dreams he'd had from nights before, equally fragmented, but he didn't bother to try to put the pieces together.  He simply sat under his window, gazing at the stars.

                The thoughts in Link's mind chased each other around, never stopping for a moment to rest on any particular subject, but they always seemed to come back to one idea:  the matter of the fairy.  All the Kokiri children were given fairy companions from birth, a little friend to watch over and help them.  But Link didn't have one.  And he could find no good reason as to why not.

                The boy tried to get back to sleep, but now that the thought had settled, it simply refused to get up and leave.  Why didn't he have a fairy?  Link tossed and turned for a little while before, completely restless, he decided to go and ask the Great Deku Tree about it.

                The boy pulled on his boots and left his house, striding quietly through the sleeping town.  He crossed the spring he had fallen into earlier, and made for the parting in the trees that led to the meadow where the Great Deku Tree's roots grew deep.

                The Tree appeared to be sleeping.  "Father. . .?"  Link said, walking closer.

                The great wooden eyes opened.  "Link?"  The Tree asked, his gaze settling on the boy.  "What are you doing up?"

                "I couldn't sleep," Link said.

                "Something troubling you?"

                "I. . ."  Link hesitated.  "It's just. . .well, why don't I have a fairy?"

                "Is that what was keeping you up?"  The Tree said.  "There is a good reason, my boy, and one day I will tell it to you, a day that grows sooner by the minute.  But not today." 

                Link knew that was all he would get out of his guardian.  "All right."

                The Great Deku Tree felt sorry for him.  "Don't look so sad.  Here, I'll tell you the story from today."

                "Okay!"  Link grinned.

                The Deku Tree smiled as well.  "Here, sit down.  Now, once upon a time, many, many years ago, three golden goddesses, all sisters, descended upon a distant nebula.  Their names were Din, Nayru, and Farore, and they were, respectively, the goddesses of Power, Wisdom, and Courage.

                "The three sisters had a plan.  They decided they were going to create a land, called Hyrule, that would be full of beauty and light, a paradise for all things good, and dedicated to equality, freedom, and justice.  The goddess Din came down first, and with her strong flaming arms, she created the red earth.  She made it rich in minerals so that fine plants could grow, and spent quite a long time pulling up mountains and pushing in lakes, forming the world specifically to her liking.  In the east she made Death Mountain, her crowning jewel, a fearsome volcano.  One her labors were complete, Din left the land and went back up to join her sisters.

                "Next came Nayru.  Nayru's gift to the land of Hyrule was the spirit of law—she gave the world color and light, filling up lakes and leaving dry deserts.  She designed it so that some things would be beautiful to anyone, and some things would only be beautiful to the people who stopped to really see them.  For her own mark on Hyrule, she created Lake Hylia, a shimmering lake full of clear water in the southwest.  Once she was satisfied with her work, Nayru returned to her sisters, who were now waiting in the newly-established sky.

                "The final goddess, Farore, created all the living beings that would uphold the law.  She poured all her energies into making each one unique and beautiful, from the ancient dragons on Death Mountain down to the very grass that you are now sitting on.  Farore did not have any one gift like Death Mountain or Lake Hylia, but instead selected six species to be called sentient, or able to think for themselves, and these species were the Hylians, the Gorons, the Sheikah, the Zoras, the Gerudo, and we Kokiri.  She blessed them all with knowledge, and designated for them lines of kings and queens who were particularly wise.  And for the Kokiri, she made myself to watch over you.

                "Now that their labors were completed, the three golden goddesses departed for the heavens, and at the point where they left the world, the Triforce remained.  The Triforce was the goddesses' relic, a triangle composed of three smaller triangles representing Power, Wisdom, and Courage.  Since then, the Triforce has become the basis of our world's providence." 

                Link got to his feet.  "Is that story true?"  He asked curiously.

                "Of course!"  The Great Deku Tree smiled.  "There's more to it than that, but it may take hours to explain, so I'll save it for another day.  For right now, Link, there's something I want to show you.  Climb up into my branches, up to the very top."

                Link was a bit confused, but all the same he slowly scaled the Deku Tree until he reached the branches.  Up there were glowing fairies—maybe hundreds—all resting peacefully.  Link had the sudden desire to reach out and grab one, but he ignored it and kept climbing.  At the Deku Tree's very top, his head broke through the leaves.

                "Whoa," was all the boy could say.

                "What do you see?"  The Great Deku Tree asked.

                "Everything!"  Link exclaimed.  "I can see beyond the edges of the forest!  There's a great field to the north, and at the far end is a big wall, and waaay on the very edge of my vision is a huge white building with lots of towers!  In the east I can see—is that Death Mountain?  And"—he turned southwest—"Look, there's Lake Hylia!"

                The Deku Tree chuckled.  "You have excellent night vision, my boy.  It's beautiful, isn't it?  This is Hyrule.  A land we must all work together to protect and continue."

                "I don't get it, Father," Link said.  "If we're here in the forest, how are we doing anything to help Hyrule?"

                "Everyone must do their part with what they are given.  We were all placed here in the forest.  We must do the best we can here in the forest."

                "I think I understand," Link said.  He looked up.  "Wow, look at the stars. . . ."

                "They are remarkable," the Great Deku Tree said.  "It's late, Link, perhaps you ought to be getting to bed."

                "I guess so," Link said, and slowly began to descend from the canopy.  When he reached the ground at last, he turned to the Deku Tree one last time.  "But what am I doing to help Hyrule?"

                "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"  The Tree smiled.  "I am sure that the nation will appreciate any efforts you may one day make, Link.  Don't worry about it now.  All things will set themselves right with time.  For tonight, just try to get some sleep, all right?"

                "Good night, Father," Link said, and headed back towards the village.

                "Good night," the Deku Tree said before returning to sleep himself.


	3. Things Change

                A few nights later, the Great Deku Tree felt pain as he had never felt before.  He knew. . . .

                "Navi. . . ." he called.  "Navi, come here!"

                A bright blue fairy emerged from the Deku Tree's branches and flew down to face him.  "What is it?"  The sprite called Navi asked worriedly.

                "Navi, can you feel it?"  The Deku Tree asked urgently.  "A climate of evil is descending upon the land.  I had been waiting as long as possible, but now even I can't ignore it. . . .  The time has come, Navi."

                "Time for what?" Navi demanded, nervous for her guardian.

                "Navi. . . go into the village.  Find the boy without a fairy, find him, and bring him here.  The time has come for him to begin his journey."

                "Right away," Navi said, though her movements did not reflect it.  She didn't seem to want to leave the Great Deku Tree, for fear he might not be there when she returned.

                "Fly, Navi, fly!"  The Tree insisted.  "The fate of the forest, nay, the world, flies with you!"

                Navi did not wait a moment longer.  She turned and flew as fast as she could to the village.

                Meanwhile, in his house, Link was dreaming again.

                Tonight, his dream was not wispy and scattered as usual.  It was all of a whole, and it was all making sense together.

                In the dream, it was a dark, moonless, starless night, a night of a darkness indescribable.  Link was standing outside a stone wall on the far side of a moat.  The drawbridge was up, and torches on either side burned, trembling in the cold wind.  He was standing there in the deafening silence as if he was waiting for someone, but he couldn't fathom who.  Suddenly, the drawbridge was lowered, the chains rattling and drawing out the drama of the moment.  Through the open drawbridge came first a white horse, white like moonlight, and on her back two riders, just like in Link's dream last night!  One of them was an old woman, and the other one, a young girl, no older than Link.  The girl turned around as if to say something, but before she got the chance, Link heard loud hoofbeats coming from the drawbridge.  He turned around suddenly to find before him a tall, dark man with demonic yellow eyes seated on an armored black horse.  The man threw back his head and began to laugh evilly.

                "Link.  Link!"

                "Wha?"  The boy sat bolt upright in bed and rubbed his eyes.  "Was I dreaming. . .?  It felt so real. . ."

                "LINK!"

                Link's head turned quickly to find the source of the voice.  Floating about his head was. . . "A fairy. . .?"  Link whispered.  There was no denying it.  The one who was waking him up was a small blue ball of light with two gossamer wings. . .a fairy!

                "Finally, you wake up," Navi scolded.  Then her tone turned kind.  "My name is Navi.  The Great Deku Tree says I'm gonna be your fairy!  It's nice to meet you!"

                "A fairy!"  Link exclaimed.  He leapt out of bed and would have hugged Navi if she had been large enough.  "Really?  My own fairy?  Just wait until Mido hears about this!"

                "Link, the Great Deku Tree wishes to—"  But Link was already running out the door, full of excitement.  "Link!"  Navi called, fluttering after him.

                Outside, Link was standing outside the door on his little balcony, surveying Kokiri Village with what seemed to be a new sight.  "Link!"  Navi said, catching up with him.  "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you—!"

                "Hey Link!"  The boy looked down to the road outside his house to see Saria running up to him.  She stopped short.  "Is that. . .a fairy?!"  She beamed.

                "You bet!"  Link answered.  "My own fairy!"

                "LINK!"  Navi cried.

                "That's great!"  Saria said.  "Finally, Link, a fairy has come to you!"

                "YOU!"  Navi flew around and hovered right in front of Link's eyes.  "THE-GREAT-DEKU-TREE-NEEDS-TO-SEE-YOU!!"  She shouted as loud as she could, flying at him repeatedly.

                "Really?  What for?"

                "Can we just go find out. . ."  Navi sighed, exasperated.

                "Sure.  Let's go!" Link said, climbing down the ladder to the ground.  "What do you think, Saria?"  Link said when he reached her.

                "I think you should go find out why Father summoned you," she replied.  ("YES!" Navi interjected.)  "It's a great honor to have him specifically ask for you!"

                "All right!"  Link took off down the road in the direction of the Great Deku Tree's meadow.  "Wait!"  Navi replied, flying after as fast as she could.

                "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. No Fairy."  Mido was, once again, standing "guard" outside the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow.  "What do you want?"

                "To see Father," Link panted.

                "Haven't we been through this already?  You DON'T HAVE A FAIRY.  It's a wonder Father keeps you around at all, and you definitely can't see him!"

                "Actually, he summoned me.  And. . ."  A smile grew on Link's face.  "I do have a fairy."  Navi fluttered out from behind Link's hat and floated quietly alongisde..  "So let me through," Link finished, grinning.

                Mido was stunned.  But after a few minutes the look on his face melted into its regular sneer.  "No," he said flatly.

                "Aggh. . ."  Link was livid.  He gathered his energy and just ran straight past Mido, disappearing into the trail.

                "Hey!"  The Kokiri leader called, then took off after him.

                "Wait up!  What are you trying to pull—?!"  Mido shouted breathlessly as he ran after Link.  He finally caught up to him at the edge of the clearing.  "WHAT do you think you're doing?!"  Mido demanded.

                "Navi. . ."  The Deku Tree's voice spoke.  "So you have returned.  But with two. . .?"

                "Sorry, sir," Navi said, entering the clearing and looking angrily in Mido's direction..  "HE took the liberty to follow."

                "Very well," the Tree said.  "He may hear the story as well.  Just keep quiet, all right?"

                "A-Absolutely, Father," Mido stuttered, shocked to find that Link really had been summoned by the Great Deku Tree.

                "Link. . ."  The Tree stopped to think about the best way to say this.  He finally decided:  "Link, I have a curse upon me, of sorts.  If you are ready, I would that you, and Navi as well, enter my trunk and dispel it."

                "Of course," Link said, puzzled.

                "Good.  My thanks."  The Deku Tree slowly opened his mouth, making for an entrance through which Link could proceed.  "May Farore go with you."

                Link, with Navi hovering nearby, slowly began to pick his way down the trail towards the Great Deku Tree.  He was just about to enter when—

                "Wait!"  Mido called from behind.  Link turned furiously.  "Wait, wait, wait.  If he's going in, I am too."

                "If you must," the Great Deku Tree groaned.

                "I must," Mido said, catching up to Link and giving him a triumphant grin.  Link sighed, but accepted it.  Cautiously, the two boys proceeded forth into the Deku Tree.

                Their guardian's interior was not as one would imagine.  It consisted of one room, tall and dark, with shadows falling into every corner.  Link stepped forth slowly.  Mido cowered along behind.

                Suddenly, far above, there appeared one glowing red eye.  The boys did not at first notice it.  The eye watched them, blinking once or twice, taking in everything about its two assailants.  After observing for a few minutes, the eye—and a great body behind it—released its grip on the ceiling and fell to the floor with a loud sound.  Link and Mido turned around quickly to find themselves face-to-face with the beast.  Slowly, it reached out one claw, centered it above Mido's head, and snapped off the end of the boy's hat.

                Mido watched the piece of green fabric fall to the floor.  He looked back up into the eye.  "WAAH!"  He screamed suddenly.  The eye monster raised its claw and brought it down on the Kokiri leader's head, knocking him out cold.  "Mido!"  Link exclaimed.  He turned to the monster angrily, and it stared menacingly right back.  Link did not run away, but all the same backed up hastily for a few steps.  The great beast kept advancing on him relentlessly.  "Navi!"  Link cried.  "Help me!"

                "Let me check it out."  Navi buzzed forth to around the eye monster, distracting it momentarily.  "Its name is Queen Gohma," the fairy reported hastily.  "Her weakness is—" the fairy flew around it for a minute—"Oh! The eye!  Shoot the eye when it turns red!"

                "Okay!"  Link said breathlessly.  He pulled his slingshot out from behind his back and aimed it at the eye.  After moving forth for a while, Gohma stopped to rest, and as she did so her eye turned from its pale green to blood red for one precious second.  "GO!"  Navi cried.  Link shot.  He missed.

                "Oh…"  The boy watched the monster with more fear than before.  She kept right on advancing.  Link ran all around the room, trying to tire her out.  After a bit it worked.  "SHOOT!"  Navie yelled.  This time, Link shot the monster right on target.  Gohma fell over backwards, flinched for a moment, but then did not rise again.  "Is she dead?"  Link breathed.

                "I don't think she'll be giving us any more problems," Navi confirmed.  "Let's get Mido.  Then we can leave."  Navi flew over to the exit while Link went and collected the still-unconscious Mido from the corner.

                Outside in the sunlight, the three stopped in front of the Great Deku Tree.  The Tree looked awful;  His bark had turned many unnatural colors.  "Link. . ."  He said with difficulty.

                "Are you all right, Father?"  Link questioned worriedly.

                "I will die. . .but do not grieve for me. . .Link, a great journey lies before you. . .  You are more courageous than I had ever hoped, and I am sure you will be successful in your quest.  Link, go to the castle, the castle I showed you before. . .there is a princess in that castle, the Princess of Destiny. . .give her this. . . ."

                Far above, the Great Deku Tree's branches parted.  A light shone down in between them, and on that cascade of light rode a green and shining stone.  "Kokiri's Emerald. . ." Navi sighed.  The beautiful stone landed in Link's cupped hands.  It was an emerald indeed, set ito a spiral-like gold fixture.  It seemed to glow in the boy's hold.  Link brought his head back up to the Great Deku Tree.  "But what would she want with it?"

                "All these things you will soon find out, and many more. . .  Take Navi with you, and go to see the Princess. . .  Please, just do this last thing for me. . . ."  The Tree's great eyes closed with difficulty. 

                There was a pause.  "He's not moving anymore. . . ."  Navi said slowly.  ". . .he is dead."

                Link said nothing.  Tears fell silently down his face.  

                "I will go and tell the village," Navi said, flying silently off.

                It was right at this moment that Mido awoke.

                "What's going on?"  Mido asked suspicously.  Then he saw the Great Deku Tree.  "Is Father dead?!"  The boy demanded.  Link nodded.  "What did you do to him?!"  Mido raged.

                "I. . .he told me to. . . ."  Link tried, but his voice trailed off.

                "You killed him!  I knew that going in was a bad idea!"  Mido was in hysterics.

                "No, I—I didn't kill him, he—he told me to—"

                "This is all your fault!  You're not even a real Kokiri!"

                "He sent me on a quest. . .I'm to see Hyrule's princess."

                "A quest from the Great Deku Tree?!"  Mido yelled.  "Just how stupid are you?!"

                "What am I gonna do, Mido?  No one in town will believe me. . .  You don't. . . ."  Link said, not looking up.

                "Run away, Link," Mido said, trembling with anger.  "Run far away, and don't ever return."

                Link said nothing, just nodded.

                "I'll even give you a head start," Mido spat, then turned and followed Navi in the direction of the village.

                Link sat quietly for a few more moments.  Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a ching! and something hit the ground.  The boy turned slowly.  In the same beam of light that Kokiri's Emerald had come from, a sword stood in the grass, half of the blade embedded in the earth, standing at an angle.  Link walked towards it and picked it up.  "The Kokiri Sword. . .?"  he said breathlessly.

                Link stood with a new resolve.  If the Great Deku Tree had wanted him to undertake this quest, whatever it was, then he was most certainly going to do it.  He approached the ancient tree, took the sword, and cut into the wood, fashioning a shield for himself.  Prepared with his sword, shield, and slingshot, Link started off into the woods.  He most certainly could not go through the village.

                As Link was walking, he heard Navi flittering along.  "Link!"  She called.  "Where are you going?"

                "Away," the boy said.  "I'm going to the castle to see the princess.  There is nothing here for me anymore."

                "I'm coming with you."

                "Good.  I'd welcome the company."  Link stopped and turned to Navi.  "But I just killed the Great Deku Tree!  Why would you want to follow me?"

                "Is that what you think?"  Navi said.  "Come on, let's go."  Link resumed walking, and Navi flew along behind.  "Is that the Kokiri Sword?"  She gasped, seeing his back.

                "Yeah," Link said.  "The Great Deku Tree's last gift."

                "Impressive," Navi said.  "Wouldn't Mido be jealous."

                "Probably," Link muttered.  He stopped with sudden realization.  "Say, do you know the way to the castle from here?"

                "Once we get out of the forest, how hard could it be?  Just follow the guards."

                "We're actually leaving the forest. . . This is for real, isn't it," the boy said, half to himself.

                "Yes."

                They reached the bridge in the Lost Woods, the last landmark between Kokiri Forest and the edge of the outside world.  "Here we go," Link said, a touch of nervousness creeping into his voice.

                "Link. . . ."

                The boy and his fairy turned around.  Saria was standing on the bridge.

                "I knew you'd leave one day," she said slowly.  "I knew, because. . .you aren't the same as me and my friends. . . ."

                Link walked towards her slowly.  "Saria. . . ."

                The girl watched him sadly for a moment.  Then, she reached into her pocket and held out a small wooden ocarina.  "Don't try to explain. . . just take this. . . ."

                Link gingerly picked up the ocarina.  He looked up at his friend questioningly.

                She watched him, doing her best to smile.  "I hope when you play it, you'll think of the forest, and come back to visit."

                Link did not know what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of.  He turned and ran as fast as he could, away from the forest, his old life, his old friends—away from everything. . . .

                He did not know what to think.  He just ran.


	4. Friends

All at once Link burst from the trees and stumbled into brilliant sunlight. Immediately he threw one hand up to his eyes to protect them from this unexpected assault. When his eyes had adjusted a little bit, he cast around frantically for some shade, some tree to block the sun, but could find none, and he found himself thinking wistfully of the forest behind him.  
  
"Navi . . . how do these people see?" He asked as he staggered forth.  
  
"They get used to it," she said simply.  
  
"It's so bright . . . and so hot," he groaned.  
  
"Ah, not really. You only think that because you grew up in a cool, dark forest."  
  
The boy glared at his fairy before plodding on.  
  
By midday they had made little progress. Link kept wanting to stop underneath trees and rest for a moment, not because he was actually tired but because he missed his home. He got up from one such stop, more woefully than the last, and looked straight ahead.  
  
"Navi," he said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, a bit annoyed with him.  
  
"Is that . . . a cliff?"  
  
Sure enough, straight ahead of them was a sheer wall. But Navi was not convinced.  
  
"There aren't any cliffs on Hyrule Field," she said dismissively. "It has to be something else."  
  
Link, however, was not listening. He was running towards the wall. With a tiny fairy sigh, Navi gathered her wings and followed her over excitable charge.  
  
"It's stone!" Link cried, pounding is fists on the man-made wall. "Who put a stone wall in the middle of an open field?!"  
  
"I'm sure they had a good reason," Navi said slowly.  
  
Link looked up at his fairy incredulously. "What possible good reason could there be? Now we're gonna have to go around this . . . it'll take another hour! At least!" He threw himself down at the foot of the wall.  
  
"There's a reason this wall is here, even if it doesn't need to be here anymore," Navi replied calmly. "You'll learn why soon enough. And maybe next time you'll stay on the trail."  
  
"Well . . . if you say so," he muttered, leaning against the stone. He supposed he was being a bit rude to Navi, but he was hot and tired and they weren't even halfway there yet and now to top it all off there was a wall in the way. If only we had a horse, he thought longingly. He'd never actually seen a horse but he'd heard all about them from the Great Deku Tree. Thinking about the Deku Tree saddened Link. For a moment he even swore he could hear horses in the distance, just the way the Great Deku Tree had described them sounding . . . wait a minute. Link sat bolt upright and looked around wildly. A wagon was coming this way!  
  
The boy's mind raced. Should he hide? He jumped up, but did not go anywhere. Link caught sight of his fairy, who was watching this display curiously, and sighed. What was he afraid of? He sat back down against the wall and waited for the wagon to pass.  
  
Only it didn't. It pulled up right next to him.  
  
"Well hello there, little fella," the man driving the wagon said kindly. He was a round little man with a big nose, a thick black moustache, and small black eyes. He was tanned as if by work, and on his head was placed a straw hat to block the sun, a job which it accomplished fantastically compared to Link's floppy green hat. The wagon which he drove was concealed by a white cover, but Link thought he saw a pair of eyes peering out at him from behind the driver.  
  
"Hi," Link breathed. He promptly learned he was no good at talking to strangers, even if they were as kind as this one.  
  
"You look right tired," The man said. "Are you headin' to town? Maybe we can give you a ride!"  
  
"A . . . ride?!" Link warmed to the man right away. His face fell for a moment. "Wait . . . which town?"  
  
The man laughed a hearty laugh. "Why, the capital, o' course!"  
  
Link brightened again. "Sure! Thanks, mister!" he turned. "Navi?" he pleaded quietly. Talon watched with interest.  
  
"Fine with me," the fairy said.  
  
"Great!" Link clambered up onto the cart. "Thanks again!"  
  
"Don' mention it," the driver said. "Name's Talon." He held out a hand, and when Link made no motion, grabbed the boy's hand and shook it roughly. "And you are . . .?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Link," the boy answered. "And this is Navi," he added as the blue fairy flew around to face Talon.  
  
"Are you from the forest, then?" Talon asked, putting the horses into motion again.  
  
"Yeah," Link said.  
  
"Never seen a real forest fairy . . ." he studied Navi interestedly for a few moments before abruptly realizing that they were heading in the wrong direction. "Oop! Well, maybe you'd best go keep Malon company in the back," he said sheepishly as he set the horses right again. "Just watch your step, alrigh'? Those milk bottles are important."  
  
"All right, sir," he said with a light smile.  
  
"That's Talon!" the man called after him as Link went into the back.  
  
The boy made his way carefully to the back of the cart around stacks of crates of milk bottles. When he reached the back, he found a girl sitting there, who he instantly assumed to be Malon. "Hello . . .?" Link began.  
  
The girl, startled, turned to look at him. Her eyes, like her father's, were blue, but instead of his black hair, a wave of strawberry blonde flowed down her back. She was dressed simply in a brown cotton dress with a purple apron, and she was pretty, as ten year olds go. She looked up at him with nervousness that came from uncertainty.  
  
"I'm Link," Link said. "And you're Malon, right?"  
  
"Yes," she said cautiously. Just then Navi appeared over Link's right shoulder. Malon's eyes became suddenly interested. "Is that . . . a fairy?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you're from the forest," she went on excitedly, not nervous at all now.  
  
"Right," Link said, wondering why this seemed to fascinate everyone so much. Malon, meanwhile, clapped with joy.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Where are you going?" She asked, speaking very fast.  
  
"I'm heading to the castle," Link said slowly. "I'm going to see the princess."  
  
"My dad's going to the castle!" The girl said brightly. "But he's not going to see the princess, just to deliver some milk."  
  
Suddenly they felt a bump and the horses' hooves, which had previously been muffled, clopped loudly on what was apparently wood. "We must be there!" Malon said excitedly. She got up and ran to the front of the cart. Link hurried along behind her.  
  
The boy's gaze was caught by a shining white castle sitting atop a hill in front of them. It was gigantic, easily the largest structure Link had ever seen, with turrets and towers forming a lovely structure inside the walls. Banners waving in the breeze caught the afternoon sun, making for an altogether astounding impression.  
  
Link's eyes fell slowly to what was around him. There were streets lined with houses and shops, all built of bright white stone and black granite. It was truly a feast for the eyes, at least for someone who'd never left the forest before.  
  
"I'll see you around, Fairy Boy!" Malon said, hopping off the cart and running to meet a girl that looked about her age. They started talking, Malon looking back towards Link excitedly now and then.  
  
Talon brought the wagon to a halt in front of a fountain the square. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town, Link." 


End file.
